In order to make the packaging child-proof, which is of significance, in particular, in the case of the packaging for pharmaceuticals, it has already been suggested that the cover film be formed from a pull-off layer and a push-through layer which are designed such that for removing the packaged goods, in particular the tablets or the like, the pull-off layer is first of all to be detached in sections, whereby the push-through layer (in the form of an aluminum film or foil) of the cover film is exposed. This can be pushed through once the pull-off layer has been detached, i.e. the packaged goods can be removed by applying mechanical force to the rear side of the packaging and by pressing the goods through the push-through layer, which thereby tears.
The problem with the known packagings of this type is, however, that the connection between the pull-off layer and the push-through layer, on the one hand, and/or the connection of the cover film with the packaging lower part is inadequate and so, in many cases, the pull-off layer and the push-through layer are pulled off together which means that the packaging is no longer child-proof or, however, the removal of the pull-off layer proves to be very difficult and so older patients, in particular, have difficulty in removing the tablets from the packaging.
The problems are based, in particular, on the fact that with this type of packaging a compromise had to be sought, with which, on the one hand, the cover film adheres firmly enough to the packaging lower part, with which, in addition, the pull-off layer is connected to the push-through layer rigidly enough to prevent any opening of the package without any previous removal of the pull-off layer and, on the other hand, the removal of the pull-off layer from the push-through layer must take place easily enough to ensure a simple removal of tablets. In addition, the pull-off layer must be detachable in sections so that during the desired removal of a tablet from the packaging and the detachment of the associated section of the pull-off layer further tearing and further removal of the entire pull-off layer or larger portions thereof does not result.
In the case of previously known packagings of the type described at the outset, the pull-off layer is often produced from paper and the push-through layer is an aluminum foil. In the case of different packagings, the pull-off layer consists of a paper layer reinforced with plastic and the push-through layer of an aluminum foil. In order to facilitate opening, sections of the pull-off layer and push-through layer are not then sealed to the packaging lower part and so the combined layers consisting of pull-off layer and push-through layer can be gripped together more easily. In order, however, to avoid any unintentional opening, these sections which are not sealed to the lower part are arranged in the interior of the overall surface of the packaging and are not accessible until a section comprising a single tablet has been broken out of the packaging along perforation lines.
To remedy these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,312 proposes providing the packaging lower part, which is provided with pockets for accommodating the tablets, capsules, etc., with apertures between the pockets and covering the packaging lower part from above and from below with a plastic material and sealing this in the edge region and in the region of the apertures. In order to ensure a good abutment of the covering on the side of the pockets of the lower part, it is then suggested to arrange suitable apertures, through which the pockets can project, in this part of the covering in the region of the pockets of the packaging lower part.
This type of packaging is extremely complicated and still does not eliminate the problem of the complicated handling and the partially undesired opening of the individual pockets of the packaging lower part during removal of the pull-off layer.
It is the object of the invention to propose a packaging which is simple to produce in comparison with the known packagings of the type described at the outset and eliminates the problems during handling which are described in the above.